


Truth Be Told

by dylanpidge



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Honesty is Sexy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Angst, truth spell, warning for Nigel's excessive cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanpidge/pseuds/dylanpidge
Summary: Let’s be honest; Adam would immediately be interested in someone unable to lie. So here is Nigel being cursed to do just that and Adam subsequently getting a truth boner.Alternate summary:Why the fuck you lying?Why you always lying?Mhmm, oh my god, stop fucking lying
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Truth Be Told

Fuck everyone.

That was the only thought running through Nigel’s head as it drooped down, almost touching the bar counter. Before today, if anyone had told him witches were real and they could literally fucking curse you, Nigel would have punched them out of principle for wasting his time with utter bullshit. That being said, considering the encounter he had earlier in the day, he would owe that person an apology. Fuck, he needed a cigarette.

Since coming to California, Nigel had to begrudgingly get used to not being able to smoke indoors. Downing the rest of his vodka quickly, Nigel threw enough bills on the bar to cover his tab and walked towards the exit. Breathing in the crisp night air, Nigel looked down the street towards the more residential area. His apartment was about a 10-minute walk from the bar, which is why it was his preferred place to get shit-faced. Before he started his trek, Nigel grabbed a cigarette from his pack and brought it to his lips. As he brought the lighter to up to his mouth, before he could take a puff, a voice interrupted —

“Are you aware that cigarettes are detrimental to your health?”

Nigel turned his head to face the voice and raised an eyebrow. The man reminded Nigel of a Hobbit, which Nigel vaguely remembered from when Gabi forced him to watch the movies. Dark curls framed wide blue eyes that Nigel could see even in the less-than-preferrable lighting coming off the nearby streetlight. Frodo’s eyes weren’t focussing directly on him but only in his general vicinity. Not fond of eye-contact, Nigel assumed.

“I do,” Nigel grunted. He was not in an exceptionally friendly mood, but that was usual. “But thanks for the fucking reminder.”

Frodo’s brow furrowed. He was staring at the ground when he spoke again.

“I don’t know if your gratitude is sincere, but I’ll say you’re welcome anyway.”

Nigel stared at the younger man bemused. What the fuck is up with him? Even as he tried to be annoyed by Frodo’s attitude, he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips. He clamped down any outward response before the hobbit noticed. The man’s fingers were tapping quick rhythms against his thighs.

“I also do not understand why you would keep smoking if you know they can kill you.”

Forgetting for a second the events that transpired earlier in the day, Nigel opened his mouth, intending to hiss out a string of explicit insults, when what came out instead was—

“Because if I don’t care if I die, I’m  _ certainly  _ not going to give a shit about the added danger of smoking cigarettes. I’ve made too many mistakes in my life to even  _ hope  _ for forgiveness, so at least I can enjoy myself before my inevitable stay in eternal damnation.”

As the fog of anger lifted from Nigel’s head, he realized what he had actually said. He instantly flushed and prayed to a god he didn’t believe existed that the streetlights were too dim for Frodo to see his change in complexion. When he finally reigned himself in, he glanced at the other man. Bright blue eyes met his briefly, and though Nigel knew logically that their eyes couldn’t have met for more than a few seconds, Nigel felt he could remember the moment those ocean eyes met his for the rest of his life.

(He will).

Frodo is now looking over his shoulder, but Nigel knows that the other man’s smile is meant for him. Deep down, Nigel can see himself getting obsessed with seeing that smile. He ignores the thought and instead focuses on the hobbit’s voice.

“Thank you for being honest, though I’m certainly not encouraging your suicidal and pessimistic ideation.”

Nigel snorts as he puts the smoke back in his pocket.

“I’ve already cheated death once, Frodo. I don’t plan to do it again.”

“Frodo?” The man asked, confusion coloring the question.

Nigel winced. Shit. He didn’t mean to let the nickname slip. It probably comes off as creepy to give a nickname to someone you just met. He felt he owed him an explanation, even though subconsciously he knew that he wouldn’t have wasted his breath if this happened with anyone else.

“When I first saw you, I was reminded of when my ex-wife forced me to watch  _ The Lord of the Rings _ series. You look a lot like the main hobbit guy, Frodo. And since I don’t know your name, that’s what I’ve been calling you in my head.”

The younger man visibly processed his explanation before giving him a small smile, “I have not seen those movies, but I believe you when you say the comparison is apt. I apologize for not introducing myself initially. My name is Adam Raki. It’s nice to meet you.”

The newly dubbed Adam stuck out his hand and Nigel didn’t have to think before he was eagerly grasping it in his own. Adam’s skin was missing the callouses of someone who did hard labor or other intensive activities. The difference between the feel of his skin against Adam’s made Nigel crave for more contact. He knew that he would get addicted to this man if he didn’t pay attention.

Realizing he had been absently shaking Adam’s hand for much longer than is socially acceptable, he quickly loosened his gripped and dropped his arm back to his side.

Nigel cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I’m Nigel. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Desperate to take the attention off himself, Nigel asked, “What are you doing outside this bar? It doesn’t seem like the type of place you would frequent.”

No statement could be more accurate. While a respected bar, Adam’s computer geek vibe did not immediately fit into the location’s ambiance.

Adam awarded him a brief smile and nod before replying, “You’re correct. I am not a fan of the majority of social interactions most people enjoy. I had to stay late at work and there are no more buses after 9 pm, so I walked home. I stay late and walk home once a week. The walk is 43 minutes overall but I enjoy it even though it’s long because I get to view the constellations uninterrupted.”

Adam gestured to the packet of cigarettes in Nigel’s pocket.

“I then saw you about to smoke one of your cigarettes, so I decided to say something, which is out of character for me. However, I am glad I did because you are sincere and forthcoming and I appreciate the deviance from people’s usual behavior. It is very refreshing.”

While it could be wishful thinking on Nigel’s part, he thought he saw a faint blush spread across Adam’s cheeks as he spoke. As much as Nigel wanted to encourage Adam’s favorable opinion of him, he knew he had to reveal his usual attitude.

“I’m usually quite manipulative and a major dick, in all honesty. I’ve been completely truthful with you, I promise—but you wouldn’t believe me if I told you why I haven’t lied once.”

Adam shook his head back and forth. “Don’t try to conceal it from me. Just tell me.”

Fuck it. All or nothing.

Nigel blew air quickly through his nose before deciding just to take the plunge.

“Earlier today, I offended a witch who cursed me to only tell the truth. I literally cannot lie.”

Saying it out loud, Nigel knew it sounded absurd but he also knew that’s exactly what happened. Either Adam would walk away, and Nigel would never see him again, or by some divine intervention Adam would believe him.

When no immediate response came from Adam, Nigel glanced up to his face and was surprised with direct eye contact from the other man. Something was glittering in Adam’s blue gaze that made Nigel unsure which direction the conversation was going to take. When Adam finally spoke, Nigel was sure that he must be in some alternate universe.

“I am very attracted to you and would like to take you stargazing. Would you be interested?”

What. The. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, it’s been a while. I have recently found the Hannibal TV community and I am in fucking love with the fantastic stories found in this fandom. Anyways here’s a Spacedogs fic idea I couldn’t get out of my head. More to come, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
